carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil III (1981)
Plot Overview Blake and Krystle finally get married and the wedding ceremony goes without a hitch – at least until the reception. During the receiving line, we learn that Fallon knows very well her father's football team and that Blake is friend with Bradley Milburn, a man who strangled his wife with her own panty hose three years ago. Among the guests of the reception are Krystle’s friends Charlotte and Margaret, and Cecil Colby and his nephew Jeffrey Broderick "Jeff" Colby. Cecil is an oilman like Blake, but his company ColbyCo Oil is much bigger than Blake's company, Denver-Carrington. Fallon meets Jeff, who is pretty much a dork in her opinion. She is not interested in him at all, but is more intrigued by his uncle. Cecil, likewise, is fascinated with Fallon, and so much so that he is willing to leave the wedding with her. Meanwhile, Jeff engages in some conversation with Steven, who is depressed since he has talked with his father about his homosexuality. Because Steven appreciates Jeff more than his sister does, he pretty much tells him that he is crazy if he thinks he is going to marry Fallon. He is not wrong as Fallon continues her affair with Michael - although Michael threatens her to speak about it to her father. Fallon reacts cooly to his blackmailing and warns Michael he has more to loose than her. Claudia is trying to keep it together back at home. She is hoping to have a physical relationship again with Matthew. Matthew does offer her some sympathy sex, but Claudia won't go for that. Meanwhile, Lindsay is being the normal teenager and pretty much walks on egg shells around her mother. At least Claudia has the clarity to ignore some Jehovah's Witnesses who came to her door teaching about the good book. Just as Blake and Krystle are about to leave the Carrington mansion and followed by the wedding guests, Walter makes through the gates and meets him. Walter, furious about the sabotage on his rig, claims he has business with Blake. Blake's body guards have no time for this and they let the dobermans loose on Walter - to the horror of Krystle and the guests. After getting the dogs off, Walter is taken into the garage where he is to be roughed up a bit before Blake is ready to talk business. Steven contacts Matthew and lets him know he should come get Walter. Matthew does make it in time to stop the beating Walter is receiving. Blake enters and is willing, in his "kindness", to up the price on the leases that Walter owns. Walter is willing to see but Matthew stops him and quits Denver Carrington. Just then, Krystle appears and Matthew wishes her a happy life. Blake assures Matthew that he will provide it for her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Vernon Weddle ... Mr. Afferton * Davey Davison ... Margaret * Bebe Kelly ... Alice (credit only) * Judy Levitt ... Marion (credit only) * Stepfanie Kramer ... Melanie (credit only) * Connie Hill ... Lisa (credit only) * Barry Cahill ... Bradley Milburn * Robert Clarke ... Minister * Jerry Ayres ... Tom * Paul Tuerpe ... Doctor uncredited cast members: * Ellen Geer ... Charlotte * Mavis Neal Palmer ... Louise * Paul Sorensen ... Rigger Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Bill Conti Cinematography by * Michel Hugo Film Editing by * Michael S. McLean Casting by * Toni Barton * Barbara Claman Art Direction by * Franklin Swig Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Dorothie J. Long .... hair stylist * Dione Taylor .... hair stylist * Marvin C. Thompson .... makeup artist Production Management * Wilbur D'Arcy .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager * Dick Reilly .... post-production supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Pamela Grant .... second assistant director * Nathan Haggard .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director * Eldon Burke .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Bob Bell .... construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Bill Jackson .... sound editor * Pat Mitchell .... sound mixer * Jerry Pirozzi .... sound editor * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Dutch Van Derbyl .... special effects * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator * Marguerite Happy .... stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Paul Jacobsen .... electrician (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Eilish Zebrasky .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Dino A. Moriana .... music editor * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Chris Haynes .... driver (uncredited) * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Lily La Cava .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Shooting dates: from April 14, 1980 to May 8, 1980 (George Peppard's version) ; from October 27, 1980 to November 13, 1980 (John Forsythe's version) * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios, Filoli Estate (San Francisco); Lorenzo Drive (Cheviot Hills, Los Angeles). * Deleted scene : the original ending scene of the pilot which featured Walter and Matthew baptizing their rig "Lankershim - Blaisdel #1" had been edited out. * Three scenes were missing in the George Peppard's version of the script : Matthew and Lindsay talking in the kitchen, Matthew and Claudia talking in their bedroom and Jeff and Steven discussing in the living room. The scene between Jeff and Fallon was also quite different and most of John James' lines were rewritten (and reshot) in the John Forsythe's version of the script. Quotes * Jehovah's Witness : Good afternoon. Do you know where you'll be spending eternity? Claudia Blaisdel : I'm sorry, I don't have the time right now. Jehovah's Witness : How do you know you won't be going to hell? Claudia Blaisdel : Because I've already been there. * Fallon : See, there's an unwritten law at Denver Carrington-- at the upper management level there are no blacks, no Jews, no Eskimos, and no women. Cecil : Maybe I should give you a company to run. I'm sure I've got a couple small ones lying around. Fallon : Don't tell me you're a feminist. Cecil : No, I'm not a feminist. I'm not a masculinist. I don't care if a person buttons his fly on the right or the left. But if he's smart, if he puts a dollar's profit in my pocket-- Or a dollar and a half? That's right. I'll hire him-- or her.